


She Wears Short Skirts

by warsfeil



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i wear cardigans) </p>
<p>shiki/eri first time porn. in a dressing room, while shiki wears a dress. that's it that's the whole fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wears Short Skirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caryl (Kahika)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/gifts).



> merry pornmas, caryl!! i have no idea if this is halfway decent or not, but it's my best attempt! this is also the first time i've _ever written f/f_ , what the butts. 
> 
> to everyone else: i didn't edit this. like, at all. i wrote half of it at 3am and the other half 16 hours later while crying loudly about how cute these dumb lesbians are. i hope you enjoy. i last played twewy seven years ago. i'm so sorry.

"This one!" Eri says it and accompanies the words with a flourish, green surrounding Shiki's vision so thoroughly that for a moment she wonders if she's developed a strange new form of colorblindness. The garment settles, and Shiki can make out the defined lines of a dress in Eri's hands, bright and patterned around the edges with delicate golden embroidery. "You should try this one on next."

Shiki takes it, uncertainty slowing her movements. "Are you sure?" she asks, and she can't help the skepticism in her voice. It's a much brighter green than she'd usually go for -- she likes duller greens, darker shades that let her blend into the background. "I'm not sure it's..."

"Really you?" Eri finishes, when Shiki trails off. There's laughter in Eri's voice as she puts a hand on her hip, making a broad sweep with her other hand to indicate the rest of the store. "We're here because you wanted to try something different! You could pair it with a cute belt... and I've got a pair of boots you could borrow that would look great with it..."

"The brown ones with the," Shiki starts, wobbling the hand that's holding onto the hangar. The dress flaps at the motion, just as bright in Shiki's hands as it was in Eri's. "Little heels?"

"Yeah! Like, they'd look really excellent on you," Eri replies. She leans forward, placing a hand on each one of Shiki's shoulders and steering her towards the dressing rooms. "Come on, we have to make sure!"

And, well, how can Shiki say no to _that_ , short of locking her knees in place like a child and yelling _donwanna_ into the atmosphere. It isn't that Eri knows best -- if Shiki's learned anything, gained anything, it's the knowledge that following blindly is only going to get her into trouble -- but Eri _does_ have an eye for fashion, and Shiki can trust her on that. She can also trust in their relationship, these days, and it's reassuring to that that to fall back on, to know that if she comes out of the dressing room looking terrible, Eri would discard the dress as easily as she'd plucked it off the rack.

Or, well, when she turns around, Shiki supposes, when Eri follows her into the dressing room and pulls the door firmly shut. 

Eri offers a grin when Shiki looks at her. "Since it ties up the back, it's a two-person job! It'll be easier if I do it for you."

"Um," Shiki says, a little red in the cheeks and hoping it doesn't totally ruin her image. "Okay." 

It's not the first time she's changed in front of Eri, nor is it the first time she's done so in a dressing room, but it's the first time she's done so since their relationship changed. It's still hard to put a finger on how things have been altered, but they _have_ been, they've been different for a few weeks now. It's obvious in the way Eri averts her eyes when Shiki pulls off her cardigan. Eri turns her attention to her phone and there's a flush on her cheeks, too, and Shiki has to look away as she pulls her shirt off over her head. 

She shouldn't be thinking about it right now. Really, she shouldn't be thinking about it at all, because every time she tries to pinpoint exactly what's different, exactly what changed, she gets a headache and all the information slides out of her reach before she can properly absorb it, leaving her with nothing but a strong sense of deja vu and a desire to find painkillers as quickly as possible. (She talked about it with Neku, once, but he just looked pained, like maybe it was some sort of contagious migraine disease, and so she let it drop. It wasn't that important, at the time.)

"Uh," Eri says, suddenly, and Shiki jumps a little, turning to look at Eri with her arms crossed self-consciously across her breasts. Eri turns a little more red, and it serves to embarrass Shiki and make her heart clench a little, too -- Eri is really cute when she's flustered. Shiki's pretty sure that she isn't half as cute as Eri when she's blushing, but she knows better than to hold onto that sort of sentiment. 

Eri shifts, holding a hand out. "I mean, I can hold onto your clothes and Mr. Mew," she says. Shiki hands them over and Eri makes quick work of them, folding them neatly along the seam lines so they won't get wrinkled even in the few minutes that they're off of Shiki. 

"Thanks," Shiki says, and tries to focus on slipping off her skirt and leggings without incident. She hands those over, too, then grabs the dress quick enough that the fact that she avoids making eye contact isn't too weird. The dress slips on easy; it's the perfect size, which isn't surprising, but Shiki can already see that she'll need to repress the inside seams, sew them down a little more thoroughly. The embroidery _is_ gorgeous, though, and she turns a little to consider herself in the mirror. 

She almost jumps for a second time when Eri takes the laces in the back of the dress into her hands. 

"Hold still," Eri orders, and Shiki obeys without question. Eri is quick with the laces, even though she fumbles with them a few times, which is a little weird, but the entire day is shaping up to be weird, so Shiki doesn't give it too much thought. As soon as she's done, Shiki turns away from the mirror and faces Eri.

"How is it?" Shiki asks. The uncertainty is still in her voice; the hem line is awful high on her thighs, and she wishes she'd left her leggings on, because they'd make her feel a lot more comfortable. 

"It's, uh," Eri starts, and then stops, as if she can't quite figure out what to say.

"It's what?" Shiki can hear the note of mild distress in her own voice as she cranes her neck to look in the mirror behind her. "It's not me at all, is it?" It's too bold, too bright, too much attention. "I'll take it off--"

"No!" Eri looks as surprised at the outburst as Shiki is, and they blink at each other in the awkward silence for a beat. "I, I mean, it looks -- like, it looks really good on you."

Shiki doesn't say anything, but she's fully aware of the skeptical look on her face.

"I mean," Eri starts over, repeating herself and taking a deep breath as she crosses her arms. "You look really... um, sexy." She says the last word a little too loudly, and it rings in Shiki's ears like it's part of a foreign language she doesn't have a clue how to speak. It hangs over her head in flashing neon, and she has no idea how to deal with it, because she's never had to deal with being _sexy_ before in her life. Eri is the sexy one, Eri is the one who can wear short skirts and low-cut tops and carry everything with a bold personality to match.

"Oh," Shiki says, finally, settling on the best response she can give under the circumstances. She hesitates, and then turns, looking at her reflection in the mirror again. It's still her, same old glasses and and big nose and collarbones that jut out too far. She tries to get to sexy but can't quite manage it. 

"You do." Eri's voice is imploring and reassuring all at the same time, and she takes a step closer to Shiki. She reaches out and puts her hands on Shiki's waist, two points of heat that Shiki can feel through the light fabric of the dress. "See, it does really nice things for your figure -- you have a really great waist, so it's important to emphasize that. Plus, the way it's cut here," and she moves her hands up to the sides of Shiki's breasts, cupping the air on either side, not quite touching them, "means that these look bigger. Not that they look small normally!"

Shiki makes a token effort to be offended at the unintentional commentary on her chest size, but doesn't quite manage more than a vague pout, because all she can think about is Eri's warm hands actually _on_ her breasts, and what that would feel like. Would that make her feel sexy?

She turns around and looks at Eri, unsure smile on her face. She doesn't need to look in the mirror, not when Eri is right here trying to give her advice. "I trust you."

Eri falters for a moment, and Shiki thinks she's said the wrong thing, like maybe she was supposed to give her own differing opinion, or maybe she should have said it would look better on Eri -- which it probably would -- but then Eri smiles wide and bright and Shiki's stomach flips over.

"Then we'll get it!" Eri says. They're close to each other, _really_ close, so it doesn't take much effort for Eri to reach out and tug the hem of the dress down a little. Shiki thinks she can still feel Eri's fingers even once she lets go.

"Yeah!" Shiki agrees, maybe a little too quickly. Eri's eyes are still at the hem line of the dress, the line across Shiki's thighs that's too high up but not nearly as high as what Eri usually wears. Shiki fidgets, wishing she still had Mr. Mew to hold onto like a safeguard against the gaze that feels too scrutinizing. "Do you think I should, maybe, add something to the bottom to make it a little longer?"

Eri meets her gaze again then. "If you wanted to, you could," Eri says, uncharacteristically slowly, every word deliberate. "But I think you look really good with it at this length."

Shiki laughs. "Sexy, right?"

"Yeah," Eri agrees, but there's no laughter in her tone. She's serious about it, serious enough that Shiki can feel it, can feel the whole atmosphere of the dressing room get swallowed up, and there's that word again, that word _sexy_ over her head and thinks maybe she should feel like a sleazy night club but instead she just feels like a fire. 

Shiki licks her lips and turns away, turning her back on Eri before she does something stupid. "Can you undo the laces?"

"Yeah, I can, but. You should take your bra off, first."

" _What?_ " Shiki demands, whirling her head back around so fast her glasses slide down her nose precariously. She shoves them back up, red enough that she can feel it in her cheeks, and crosses her arms again.

Eri holds her hands up in surrender. "Because you can see the straps! The dress isn't meant for that kind of a bra-- you'll need one of the adjustable racerbacks, you know... it should be easy to find, but I want to make sure it'll still look, you know, just as good-- even better!-- without a bra."

"But I won't be wearing it without a bra!"

"Well, I mean," Eri says, and her eyes are on Shiki's chest now and Shiki can't help but glance at Eri's in return, like they're taking part in some sort of weird follow the leader game. "You could."

"What do you mean, I could? There's not enough padding in the chest, I'd have to add some, or else you'd be able to see--" Shiki trails off and looks down at the floor. 

Eri hesitates. "That's. Kind of sexy too."

Shiki stops as the realization hits her like a runaway ferris wheel. "Do you think I'm," she starts, then stops, because that's too vain, she can't say that, but no, what else is she supposed to say? "Do you think I'm sexy?" she blurts, fast enough that it all sounds like one word, because suddenly the only thing she wants is to be thought of as sexy by her best friend-- by her _best friend_ , and isn't that kind of weird?

"I always think you're sexy," Eri blurts back and then looks horrified. The atmosphere isn't serious anymore, it's awkward and embarrassed but they've both gone too far to turn back _now_. 

"I-- I'm glad," Shiki says, because apparently today they're going to have confessions in the middle of the dressing room, and there are _better places to do this sort of thing_ but here they are all the same. "I-- I want you to think I'm sexy." She's stammering too much, tripping over her words as she tries to make them sound a little less stupid, but she isn't getting very far in that regard. She's lucky Eri likes her. She's pretty sure Eri likes her. 

Oh, god, she's in love with Eri.

Eri swallows. 

"I mean," Eri starts, and then stops. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, hands moving rapidly as she tries to settle them on her hip, over her chest, clasped in front of her. "It's like," she tries again, but doesn't get any further, and Shiki's heart is pounding out a rhythm that's so loud she worries they'll be able to hear all the way out in Shinjuku. 

Finally, Eri balls her hands into fists, drops them to her side, storms over to Shiki, and -- kisses her, firm and warm on the lips, smelling faintly of the melon chapstick she'd put on earlier. The kiss is awkward, because neither of them were really expecting it and they both have their mouths closed and they're staring straight at each other and Shiki's glasses are shoved into her nose and she can count all the things they should be doing but aren't (holding each other delicately, hands in hair and knees against thighs and lips actually, you know, moving) but somehow, just this, just this is enough.

Eri steps back. Shiki swallows, this time.

"That," Eri says, the blush high on her cheeks as she tries not to sound nervous, fingers fidgeting with one of her buttons giving her away. "Was right, right?"

"Yeah," Shiki replies. "That was perfect."

Eri raises a delicately-shaped eyebrow, and Shiki lets out a snort of laughter.

"Okay," Shiki admits, "maybe it wasn't perfect, exactly. But that means, um... we should try again."

It takes such a small measure of time for Eri to cross back over to Shiki that Shiki isn't sure it's measurable by any clock in the world, but it feels like everything is in slow motion all the same. This time, she's ready. As soon as Eri is within reach, Shiki wraps her arms around her waist. She still forgets her glasses, though, and Eri manages a small kiss before she pulls her head back and giggles. 

"I think these have to go," she says, and Shiki can't help but blush as Eri pulls them off, folds them together and deposits them neatly onto Shiki's pile of clothing. 

Shiki hesitates, in the next instant, and maybe Eri wouldn't have noticed, if they weren't so close, if they weren't holding onto each other like they were freshly found after a long absence. 

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think we should, like... turn Mr. Mew around?" Shiki asks, and her voice is quiet, embarrassed, because it's stupid to even carry around a stuffed animal at her age, but he has sentimental value! A lot of it! And -- and it's just _weird_ if he watches Shiki make out with, with her new-- with-- with _Eri_.

Eri just giggles again, the noise infectious, and Shiki can't help but laugh, too. Eri leans over and obligingly turns Mr. Mew around. 

"There," she says, letting her arms fall back around Shiki's shoulders. "Now no one can see us."

And, sure, _that's_ true, but they are still in a dressing room that's not exactly closed all the way down, even if the only thing anyone could see was the ankles of two people standing a little too close. Any sound they make could carry, even though there isn't anyone else in the dressing room, even though the shop attendant seemed pretty disinterested (she wasn't rude, but from the attention she was giving her phone, she definitely had someone more important to think about), even though -- Shiki runs out of reasons not to do this as quickly as she's found them, and she leans back into Eri's lips.

It's easy to get lost in Eri's lips. It's easy, because Shiki has been getting lost in Eri for a long time now -- lost in her eye for fashion, in the way she phrases things, in her voice, in the way she'll never admit it but she incorporates hats into her wardrobe specifically on days when she can't get a particular cowlick to stay down. Shiki is familiar with Eri on so many levels, and recently, lately, it's started coming to a head, started overflowing. She still can't figure out why, but it's mutual, given the way she can taste Eri's chapstick, given the way they're both slowly opening their mouths. 

Eri steps forward and Shiki almost stumbles, but her back hits the cool glass of the mirror first. It's cold straight through the dress, and Shiki thinks, somewhat irrationally, that it would be a completely impractical dress once winter hits -- and then she wonders why she's thinking about the dress at all as Eri's hands move further down her arms, ducking in at her sides.

"Eek! Eri--"

"I told you it would look sexier with the bra off," Eri says, and she's so _serious_ about it that Shiki lets her finish taking it off from underneath the dress. She might as well, anyway, once it's unhooked it'll be practically impossible to redo without taking off the dress, and she's definitely not doing _that_ now.

But-- once it's off, Eri looks at her. Takes a step back and then makes a lens with her fingers, like she actually knows anything about photography. 

"Do I look sexy?" Shiki ventures, and she hates how she always feels so shy, but -- but, but, but it's _Eri_ and Eri won't judge her for it. 

"Yeah," Eri says, and she drops her fingers, looks at Shiki and slides back over to her as elegantly as if she were on a runway and not in a slightly cramped dressing room. "Sexy enough that I want to touch you."

"That's a terrible pickup line," Shiki breathes, because Eri is already touching her, already letting her hands move up Shiki's sides to cup her breasts, to drag thumbs across where her nipples are already denting the fabric.

Eri smiles a smile that's too wicked to be on a girl like her, and Shiki has to bite her lip so she doesn't make any noise. Then Eri is kissing her again and all Shiki can do is sigh into it, kiss back and tangle her fingers in Eri's hair. There'll be no hope of hiding the cowlick _now_ , but the strands feel so good as they thread through Shiki's fingers, as Eri moves into her touches. Eri presses Shiki up against the mirror again, and a part of Shiki hopes that she doesn't leave marks on the mirror while most of her can't even try to care. Eri's knee is pressing between hers, and Shiki can't help but rock into it.

"Oh, um--" she starts, because it's embarrassing, isn't it, the way her hips move automatically towards Eri like there's some sort of supernatural force between them. "Sorry, I-- should I be sorry?" Because she isn't sure, anymore; she doesn't want to be shy and withdraw and fail before she's ever really _tried_ , and she wants to try so desperately, with Eri, try everything. She wants to scream on rollercoasters and sew all of her most daring designs and move in with her for college and introduce her proudly as _my girlfriend the fashion designer_.

"Don't be sorry, just touch me, too," is all Eri demands, though, and Shiki absolutely melts, because they're making out in a dressing room together, Shiki and _her girlfriend the fashion designer_ and even if they're not there yet Shiki still wants to pull out all her old Chococat stationary and write it over and over again with as many hearts as she can manage. 

Shiki can touch Eri now, though, and so she does. She slides her hands onto Eri's chest, where she can feel the padding of the bra and the underwire underneath her shirt, and then she slides them down. It's easy to go under Eri's shirt, to slip her fingers up and trail across the bottom of Eri's bra, to feel the slight crease in her skin where the wire has been pressing in all day. Eri lets out a quiet noise into Shiki's mouth, an exhalation given life, and Shiki swallows it before anyone else can hear. 

"We have to be quiet," she says, when their kiss breaks again, with her hands slipping under Eri's bra and Eri's fingers trailing up her thighs. She can't believe she's doing this, can't believe that when she walked into the store all she was thinking about was budgets and test scores and whether or not she should plan to go out again or just study, because now this is happening in her life. Now this is her life, and she's never been quite so glad she's living it. 

"You be quiet," Eri responds, and Shiki opens her mouth to shoot back the wittiest retort she can manage when Eri's fingers run over her underwear. She chokes quietly, instead, inhaling air into her stomach and swallowing down her windpipe, or at least that's what it _feels_ like. Eri hesitates, fingers resting on Shiki, and it's then that Shiki realizes that her underwear is already wet, and she'll _have_ to buy the dress now because there are, like, laws about this sort of thing, laws about having sex in dressing rooms wearing dresses you don't own yet and she's pretty sure the law says she has to buy it. 

She hopes she has enough money. Then Eri's fingers move again, stroking her through her underwear, and she stops thinking about the dress entirely. 

It isn't like Shiki hasn't experimented with herself, before, but it's different when it's someone else, even through the guard of her underwear. It feels electric, Eri's fingertips so smooth against her underwear, and she shakes with the effort of holding her hips still. She realizes that her own hands have faltered, and renews her efforts, thumbs skirting up into Eri's bra and tracing the softness of her nipples. They harden under her touch, and Shiki wonders what her own look like, wonder if they're still as sexy as they were earlier, if she's really sexy to anyone but Eri. (She doesn't think she cares, so long as she still is, to Eri, like Eri is to her.)

When Eri's hand moves _inside_ of Shiki's underwear, she bites down onto her own lip hard enough that she's lucky she doesn't split it. She squeaks a little, because the feeling of Eri's fingers touching her, stroking across the small expanse of her clitoris, that's enough to almost make her come unglued. It _does_ , actually; it doesn't take long at all, and Shiki tries to make a few token movements with her own hands, but before she knows it she's moved them down, she's just holding onto Eri's hips like a lifeline and breathing hard. 

"Eri," she whispers, because she isn't sure how quiet she can stay, isn't sure if she wants Eri to stop for fear of what will happen or if Eri stopping is what she fears the most. "Eri, you need to-- I can't--"

But then she _does_ , with a swallowed moan that comes out more like a hiccup. It's still too loud, and she buries her face in Eri's shoulder, throws her arms around her and holds on because she doesn't think she can stand on her own anymore. Everything is electrified from her head to her toes, pulsing hard enough that she thinks she could power an entire city system entirely with his feeling. 

"You guys trying on the whole store, or what?" comes a voice from outside the door, and Shiki squeaks, shooting upright and away from Eri. Eri looks just as surprised, whirling around to stare at the door like it's an enemy posed to attack. She knew they were risking it by doing it in a _dressing room_ , but in the middle of everything she hadn't actually thought--

"Sorry, we'll be right out!" Eri says, and thank god her voice is steady, because Shiki's sure wouldn't be. In fact, Shiki doesn't speak the entire rest of their stay in the shop: she puts her clothes back on, pulls the tag off the dress and splits the payment with Eri at the register by communicating entirely in hand gestures. The shop attendant seems as nonchalant as ever, completely uncaring, but her apathy isn't as much a balm to her anxiety as she would like, especially when Shiki is still stuck in damp underwear.

"Hey," Eri says, once they're outside, ducking her head close to Shiki. "You should come spend the night."

"I should go home," Shiki mumbles, because mortification is still running cold through her veins where blood should be. 

"But," Eri protests, sneaking her fingers down to thread through Shiki's. "You owe me, right?" 

Shiki can't think of anything to say in response. She's pretty sure that means Eri (her girlfriend, the future fashion designer) wins.

"Do you want me to wear the dress again?" Shiki asks, voice low, and Eri's fingers tighten around hers as they walk to Eri's apartment.


End file.
